itdfandomcom-20200213-history
Into the Dungeon 4
Story Summary Prologue: The New Age of Demons Over fifty years have passed since the Age of Demons began. Humans and Demons had allied together in the past in order to bring down a more powerful foe that threatened the planet. However, Humanity was weakened from the conflict and the Demons took advantage of this. They subdued all other life on Pangaea and arose from Hell, taking over the world! Arnett, a Demon General, was sent to the Wild Lands in the West. This is where our story begins. Human rebels have begun to wage open war against the occupying Demon forces, led by a man named Hero Esteban. Esteban, having recently discovered a weapon called the Chekov's Gun, was able to permanently kill Arnett. This Chekov's Gun is a weapon designed by a man named Truman over eighty years ago, who wished to stop Demons from coming back each time they were killed. Seeing that it worked, Esteban led a small force of humans to the Demon Stronghold in the West. Part 1: Breaking and Entering The party travels by wagon to the gate of the Demon Stronghold. Everyone initially hangs back as Esteban strides forward...only to be killed by someone on the ramparts. The group, along with Scout Kelly, scramble to gather any weapons they can from the wagon and kill the presumed culprit, a Dustmancer. Upon closer inspection they learn that the Dustmancer is a low level demon summoned from a Dust Mote which indicates that a High Level Demon with the power of Creation is somewhere within the fortress With the current threat out of the way, Prince Ali Baba takes the Chekov's Gun for himself and the group begins to try to get inside the stronghold. After scanning the area, the group (Scout Clarkson also joining them after waking up from his drunken nap) uses the axes they had taken from the wagon to break down the front gates and make their way inside! As they do so, they notice some Demon Riders making their way to the stronghold from the Foothills nearby... Part 2: The Courtyard Once inside, the party finds themselves in The Courtyard, a rectangular chamber with two main doors on each the North and South wall and along with other doors (1-4) scattered about. There is also a Tricolor Portal on the far wall of The Courtyard which appears to be guarding something (but requires deactivating or destroying three walls of light) Five Demon Riders make their way to the Stronghold, but the party manages to hold the line and defeat them all! After discovering an Indoor Garden with a portal and a strange snow beginning to fall, the party finds that Scout Clarkson had been killed. They find that the culprit of the attack (along with the source of the strange snow potentially killing the plant life in the garden) was the Demon Froschi! The party fights Froschi and manages to kill him. However, they don't do it with Chekov's Gun meaning that he would most likely return later... As this was going on, The Demon Firechi had approached the stronghold from the forest (setting the forest on fire as a result)...he moves in on the party...setting The Courtyard ablaze... Part 3: Attack on Demon With Froschi having been defeated for now and the snow taken care of, the party discovers that the Indoor Garden was actually the home to a small Village of Plantlings (little plant people). This Walking Plant Society existed hidden in the castle from the Demon's notice and were working to free the Spectral Tarsiers (small mammals with giant eyes valued for magic ingredients) from their prison. After Ali Baba flaunts Chekov's Gun, The Crowned Red Rose, (ruler of these "plantlings") hands over some trinkets that they had secretly recovered from the Demons to the party. As they distribute the loot, some party members flee into the room, telling the rest of the group that the Demon Firechi was torching The Courtyard. They prepare to leave to confront him when one plantling called Steve the Trooper steps forth, wanting to assist the party in fighting the hostile demons and defend his home. They let him tag along. When they arrive they find The Courtyard on fire and Firechi tearing everyone apart with a Firestorm (a Level 5 ability that auto kills multiple below that level at random). They proceed to battle him and through the teamwork of Sheldon's Wii Fitness (insert laugh track here), Catas, and Jason they manage to critically injure him...all they had to do now was to finish him with the Chekov's Gun and...wait... The party then notices that Ali Baba had not come to assist them in the fight with Chekov's Gun. Enraged at the Demon trying to destroy everything and not willing to give him the time to pull off another Firestorm to kill more of his comrades, Steve the Trooper takes a nearby axe from a fallen party member and finishes Firechi off. With the demon gone and the fires put out, the party explores newly opened areas. As they explore, the party discovers a Tri Piece (a powerful item that was part of the Summoners Triangle which was used by Summoner Annie). They are also able to bring down the Tricolor Portal in The Courtyard and claim the Royal Hearts Saber that was inside. After fighting Twisted Mermaids, Gargoyle Dragons, and dealing with other threats, the party notices the nearby forest starting to freeze over...Froschi was back! Ali Baba had been slain at this point and someone new would take the Chekov's Gun (hopefully actually using it). GigaGoneBad takes the weapon and the group decides whether they should take Froschi on now or retreat to another area. Tour Guide Warren would lead a large portion of the group to the lower floors in the east away from the impending battle, while Adam, Steve the Trooper, GigaGoneBad, and Scout Carrie stayed to face Froschi. After an epic fight, the group manages to deal enough damage to Froschi! Steve embeds his axe into Froschi to pin him to the ground, allowing GigaGoneBad enough time to shoot him with the Chekov's Gun. They had truly defeated Froschi this time! The victors proceed to make their way to the lower floors of the stronghold via another route. Part 4: The Lower Floors The split up party begin to explore the different areas of the lower floors of the Stronghold. East: The Paintbrush Girl In the east, the party discovers a Black Book and a Girl with a Paintbrush smearing the walls with a glowing red paint. They ignore her initially and find Scout Kelly chained up! They free him from captivity and help him escape to another area (he eventually ends up with the prisoners in the west area...although he is still wearing trapped shackles). However, Lemeza (having recently gotten META) learns that something is wrong and begins retreating... Apparently that Paintbrush Girl had summoned a group of Red Monsters which proceed to kill a chunk of the group. They recover and continue to explore trying to find the Girl and other treasures that could assist them in the future. Lemeza finds the Spectral Tarsiers that the Crowned Red Rose mentioned before. They appear to be wary of someone called Kanon...Lemeza takes this to mean that the Paintbrush Girl is Kanon. The Tarsiers give the group some treasure and one of them comes along to assist. As they talk with the Tarsiers, more Red Monsters attack some of the party. Around this time, two adventurers by the names of Mitcher and Regumi wander into the dungeon and come upon the brutal scene. They find a Black Book nearby and Regumi claims it for herself They eventually encounter the Paintbrush Girl once more and it is revealed she is trying to create a pair of Ruby Red Slippers (like the ones Annie had) by using the blood of innocent people (using a combination of projection, faith, and blood magic). She begins to splash red paint on the ground in an effort to kill some of the group when Regumi shows up with the Black Book in hand. The Black Book appears to absorb the red paint, causing Kanon to panic and flee... Regumi leaves to the west wing to grab some treasure while Warren, Wultar, and Mitcher give chase. However, they are caught in a strange attack involving Brown Fish Extract (a gas that can cause illusions)...and blocked off by the Illusory Demon. They had effectively been split off from everyone else and dragged into a confrontation with Kanon... West: The Illusory Demon The party in the west explores the area finding a series of corridors and rooms. They notice one particular area that requires the sigils of four animals to access something. After battling various enemies, the group manages to gather all the sigils through various means (including from a Mountain Lion that was on a sneaking mission). When brought to the room they access a secret treasure trove containing powerful weapons including The Snow Black Lute, Silver Elvish Armor, The Formerly Cursed Crown, and a Ring of Spell Absorption. Soon the areas of the dungeon become connected as other areas open up. The party also defeats a monster in a rapidly rising pool of water and recover another Tri Piece. Upon further exploration, they find a Watery Prison and decide to help free the people trapped within. After freeing the prisoners and taking care of the loot, the party finds the Illusory Demon skulking around in the halls. Thinking that some of their party located in the other areas of the dungeon need help, some go to engage the enemy while the others stay behind at Lemeza's request...something didn't feel right...and she thought that they would need to have some people stay behind to hold back a potential attack... Part 5: Final Battles After the people stationed in the west leave to confront the demon, those who stayed behind with the prisoners begin to notice something approaching from upstairs! A steam fills the chamber and a four legged Fire Lizard enters the room...they prepare to battle the new enemy! The others rush forward to the aid of those who had been dragged into a battle with Kanon, but are blocked off by the Illusory Demon and wall of Brown Fish Extract. Regumi tries to rush past with the Black Book but is killed by something along the way. Using the power of one of a Tri Piece, the group seems to heavily weaken the Illusory Demon and GigaGoneBad goes for the finish with the Chekov's Gun. As he tries to shoot, however, the gun doesn't work...Carrie shouts out that the one that they had defeated was a double and the real one was still hiding. GGB manages to dodge out of the way as the double crumbles into spores which (combined with the Brown Fish Extract) causes a chemical explosion that rips through the corridor! Giga then casts "See Invisible" and finds the real weakened Illusory Demon. He fires the Chekov's Gun and defeats him! With the Illusory Demon out of the way, the group runs to aid Warren, Wultar, and Mitcher in the fight with Kanon. Steve the Trooper manages to get through the wall of hallucinogenic gas and reaches Warren, Wultar, and Mitcher. They notice that Kanon had been splashing red paint everywhere and Red Monsters were beginning to appear. They needed the Black Book to deal with them... Carrie finds the Black Book that Regumi had dropped and tries to get it to them...but falls victim to the hallucinogenic gas. Without the Black Book, the horde of Red Monsters would kill everyone fighting Kanon... Kanon would complete her Ruby Red Slippers... As this is going on, Lemeza is leading those who had stayed behind (the prisoners and Scout Kelly) in fighting the Fire Lizard. Scout Kelly asks if someone could remove the shackles he had on and someone tries to...getting them both killed in the process. If this wasn't bad enough, the Fire Lizard (weakened quite a bit from the fight so far) does a powerful fire breath, nearly wiping out the entire group...Lemeza manages to send the monster limping away, but it was heading toward those fighting Kanon...Lemeza was now alone... Soon the Fire Lizard's master appears from the top of the staircase...Firechi had also returned... Lemeza hears The Fire Lizard using his fire breath on the passage where those who were trying to get to Kanon were located. The highly combustible Brown Fish Extract catches fire, sending a chemical flame ripping down the corridor and killing the remaining party... With nothing else to do, Lemeza tosses the Magic Lamp at Firechi who cuts it (along with a bit of the room) in half. The weakened Fire Lizard tumbles down the newly created gap as Firechi kills Lemeza... Part 6: Aftermath HERO Kanon Scout Underwood (who had gotten left behind since he didn't show up on time for the initial trek to the stronghold) was having a hard time finding the stronghold. When he finally arrives he tries to find the party but to no avail. He meets a little plant girl from the Plant Village by the name of Remiliad who tells him that Giga and the others had gone to the lower levels. After some initial confusion (not realized Esteban had been slain), Underwood goes to the lower floors with Remiliad where they find Firechi and Kanon facing off. They aren't aware of the circumstances of the encounter, but soon Kanon whips out the Chekov's Gun (which she had taken from Giga's corpse) and kills Firechi. Underwood was left in awe and asks the girl her name... It was Kanon... Remiliad bows to her "HERO Kanon" It seemed History was being written before them... Snow Black Lute As Underwood and Kanon head back to the surface, Remiliad stays behind. Sorting through the wreckage and remains, she finds signs that indicate just what went on down here exactly. After collecting a Golden Pin (one of the last things not looted), she finds some skeletal remains... One of them is laying on his stomach with a pristine Crown on his head. Somehow, the fire didn't damage it. Remiliad puts the crown on and steps over the body. Looking back, she notices that his hand is curled up, almost as if he were holding a gun. But if he was, the gun was taken away later. After he was killed... Remiliad wanders into a room with red paint splattered all over the walls. Red paint and blood. There are dead adventurers in here, which she assumes were killed by that awful Fire Demon. She (mistakenly) assumes that HERO Kanon had been trying to protect them in the supposed battle. She finds the remains of Steve the Trooper which fills her with a heavy grief As she prepares to leave, she takes a wrong turn and gets a little lost in the corridors Then she hears a noise... "Malor" She looks into a room and finds the body of a scout holding an obsidian lute...she wonders if she should take it when someone speaks up asking her if she hates demons She answers with a yes as a young woman appears stating that they'll take revenge on the demons and kill them all... She knelt down, her hand touching the Snow Black Lute. Her face going flush as her fingers ran along it. Perhaps it belonged to her somehow? Remiliad figures its best that she take it. The woman continues to talk about taking revenge on demons... A confused Remiliad asks who the woman is...the woman responds: "I am but a simple magician of low talent. . ." Cat had retrieved the Snow Black Lute... Overview Into the Dungeon 4 is a game that was run very shortly after Into the Dungeon 3 ended, but actually took place chronologically after a fairly long timeskip. There was some major catastrophic event during the downtime during which the Humans and Demons teamed up against stronger forces, but the weakened Humanity was then subjugated by Demonic Occupation. In this game a man known as Esteban finds the Chekov's Gun, a weapon which was designed by Knight Truman to kill Demons permanently. After killing the Demon Arnett with it, the events of this game are kickstarted. Players travel with Esteban to the Demon Stronghold in the West to begin battling against the demons there. However, Esteban is immediately killed and it is up to the players to use the Chekov's Gun to clear the Stronghold and defeat the Demons within. This game introduced Kanon, and ambiguous adventure girl who was inspired by Annie after reading about her in history books. Kanon was initially working with Demons and performing human experimentation in order to create a pair of Ruby Red Slippers of her own. However, she betrays her Demon cohorts and goes rogue for herself. This game ended in a Bad End, with all of the players being killed in the final boss encounters. There were no player survivors. 49 player created characters died overall. In the end Kanon takes the Chekov's Gun and kills the Demon Firechi. For this reason she is mistakenly accepted as the new Hero of the West. Cat also retrieves the Snow Black Lute during the events that transpire. Gameplay Mechanics This dungeon had only two floors. Similarly to Soltar's Tomb, however, the dungeon was split into areas that allowed the players more freedom of movement. This game also introduced the mechanic of Investigation. Players were allowed to "examine" bolded text as their action for the turn, which was considered a safe action. Because they didn't have to roll the die many players would try to get the Examine action before anyone else could. Similarly this game also featured more Adventure Game like elements. There were times when certain items could be used to proceed through specific obstacles without risk. Instant Death Effects were also introduced. If one did not respond to an Instant Death Effect puzzle/obstacle with the appropriate key or item, you would automatically die without getting a roll. Full Death List Floor 1 Deaths Pram the Oracle - Bled to death from thinking too hard. Kym the Catgirl - Got an asthma attack while performing CPR. Ryoko - Sneak attacked by a Demon Rider, she dropped what she was carrying. . . on herself. Sniper - Cut down by a Demon Rider. Raze - Erased his own mind while reading his spellbook. Michael - Stung to death by bees! Papa - Eaten by a White Dress. Should have stayed with Ali Baba. Revargez - Killed by more bees! Clarkson - Shot in the neck by an Ice Demon. Shadow - Mauled by Winged Polar Bears. Fah - Exploded up by Firechi's Firestorm. Gandhi - Tragically died from a severe case of 'on fire'. Mr. Resetti - A burning Rafter fell on him. Ragnarok - Eaten by a nice family of Poltergiests. Gizielle - His name was dumb. He only lived once. Jonas - Eaten without even being prepared. A Chef's worst dream. Jason - Turned to Dust? Laura Blackaura - Eaten by a bear. Zenzei - Eaten by a dragon. Lots of cannibalism this turn! Don - Stepped on by the Stone Gargoyle. Ali Baba - Melted by some kind of acid. Farkus - Turned into a giant statue. Literally. Catas - No one to blame but himself. And Giga. Adam - Heroically sacrificed himself to someone who is apparently a very bad shot. Floor 2 Deaths Tompkins - Decapitated by Erdick. Clark - Transmuted to steam by a Smoking Vampire. Timmy - Knocked by a door. Marcus - Killed himself while trying to heal Carrie. Erdick - Slain by the first wave of RED MONSTERS. SON - Slain by the first wave of RED MONSTERS. Stag - Slain by the first wave of RED MONSTERS. Bear - Reims had to put him down. Reims - A counter throw hurts a lot more when the enemy can vaporize you with his touch. Bananor - Got the Watterlogged Door open! Also killed by water. Amir - Tripped and broke his own neck MODKILL. Sheldon - Stabbed himself because he sucks MODKILL. Geness - Blasted away by the Merchant for trying to rob him. Battle Deaths Manus Dei: Killed by Shackles Kelly: Killed by Shackles Regumi: Cut in half by some kind of invisible force. Mitcher: Turned to sludge by a bucket of RED PAINT. Wultar: Cut in half by Kanon. Liu Kang: Disintegrated by a Fire Burst. Remus: Disintegrated by a Fire Burst. Steve: Carrie failed to save him. . . Warren: Carrie failed to save him. . . GigaGoneBad: The Unlikely Hero was killed by the pet of the Final Boss. Carrie: Wandered into a reality which doesn't exist. Killed in the real world. Lemeza: Slain by the reincarnated Firechi. Category:The Story